James Proudstar
Proudstar is a mutant possessing various superhuman physical attributes, some of which have fluctuated considerably over the years. After the powers of all the world's mutants were restored by the High Evolutionary, Proudstar's powers were enhanced slightly due to his training with Pete Wisdom and the realization that he was limiting himself to the powers of his older brother. Superhuman strength: Currently, Proudstar possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known. It has ranged over the years from class 5 to class 90 levels. As a teenager and member of the Hellions, Proudstar's strength level was roughly equivalent to his brother or Roberto da Costa at the time, being able to lift two tons. He grew substantially in height, muscle mass, and strength as he got older. Nathan Summers once remarked that Proudstar just kept getting "stronger and stronger". In his early X-Force days, Proudstar possessed classs 75 strength with a class 90 potential. It seems the activated and removal of the High Evolutionary's effect rebooted the genetic codes of mutant kind, allowing some of X-Force to access aspects of their mutations that were previously unknown to them. In Proudstar's case, it turned out that he apparently had been limiting himself to the abilities of his late brother but, under Wisdom's training, his strength level apparently increased to some degree and he developed the power to fly under his own command. Proudstar may have reached the previously mentioned class 90 level at this point or even beyond. In recent years, however, Proudstar's strength level has presented itself as extraordinarily weaker than it did during his X-Force days. He struggled while fighting a single sewer alligator and otherwise has consistently not demonstrated his previous level of strength. Superhuman speed: Despite his great size, Proudstar is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. At his peak, Proudstar is capable of running at speeds up to 100 miles per hour. His current speed is unknown. Superhuman stamina: Proudstar's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human and can exert himself at his peak for up to 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman durability: Proudstar's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. For instance, he can withstand the force generated by great impacts. He can withstand impact forces, such as falling from several stories, being hit by certain level energy blasts, and being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, vastly powerful energy blasts from the likes of Bennet du Paris, and great impact forces such as being repeatedly punched by Cain Marko without being hurt. His current level of durability is unknown. Superhuman agility: Proudstar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Proudstar's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He is even capable of evading gunfire. Superhumanly acute senses: Proudstar's senses of sight and hearing are enhanced to levels beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. This was first hinted at when Calvin Rankin mimicked enhanced senses from Proudstar during a battle. Proudstar soon began demonstrating enhanced senses himself. He is able to see with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. His hearing is similarly heightened, enabling him to hear sounds that humans can't and sounds that they can detect but at much greater distances. Flight: Proudstar is able to propel himself through the air without any aid. The exact limit of his flight speed is unknown but it is considerably less than the speed of sound. Like his peak strength level, Proudstar first gained the power of flight while working with Wisdom but has stopped employing it in recent years. Neena Thurman made a joking reference to this ability and Proudstar appeared to be flying once at the end of the Messiah War but the current state of the ability remains uncertain. Apache Shaman abilities: Ghost Rider activated the abilities with Proudstar in order to help him fight the Demon Bear. He could perceive the creature's wounds and the resulting spirit energy when it was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman durability Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Superhumanly acute senses Category:Superhuman vision Category:Superhuman hearing Category:Night vision Category:Flight Category:Shamanism